1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for providing a wireless expansion network to increase the capacity and performance of a primary network.
2. Background
Wireless cellular networks typically operate in licensed spectrum. However, the availability of licensed spectrum and/or its regulation often limits the number of users and services that a network can support. For example, a typical cellular network covers a geographic region by using multiple base stations where each base station covers a portion of the region. In such a network, each base station services a number of client stations within its area of coverage. Modern cellular networks offer both voice and data services. With the continuing increase in demand for higher levels of service, the capacities of these networks are stretched to the limit due to the limited availability of licensed spectrum.
Therefore, what is needed is a mechanism to increase the capacity and/or performance of wireless networks that typically utilize licensed spectrum.